


A beautiful life

by DaniTsubasa



Category: Passengers (2016)
Genre: Aurora pregnant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Happy Ending, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, Jim survive, Love, Pregnancy, Reencounter, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: Aurora was forced to go on without him. And 88 years later all she wanted was to look into his green eyes and tell him that their baby was a boy. But perhaps her strange life, again, has more to her than it appears.





	A beautiful life

**Author's Note:**

> Passengers and their characters don't belong to me. I leave credits to the director Morten Tyldum, the producers Stephen Hamel, Michael Maher, Ori Marmur and Neal H. Moritz, and the screenwriter Jon Spaihts.
> 
> This same story was posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.

                “We can't condemn him to that, Aurora.”

                “I know, Jim…”

                The ginger one stroked her arms in comfort, not knowing what to say. The writer hugged him and cried. Jim hugged her back as she shivered and buried her face in his chest. Four months. He could feel her belly beginning to show itself from a month ago, and Jim loved the sensation. They still didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, they feared that if they knew they would lose what they had of strength to do what was necessary. They wanted their son or daughter to know a world, Homestead II, Earth, or another place. That he could run on the grass beneath the most beautiful blue sky, with clouds and not just stars, that he could feel the wind and the rain on his face and know all the places he could, other than to spend his life inside a ship.

                “Let's wait a little longer...” she whispered. “In a month or a little more he must start to move, I want you to feel it.”

                “Darling…” Jim took a deep breath to hold the tears in his eyes. “If we do that, it could be riskier for him. We may not be able to.”

                “I'll never see you again... You won't see him born... You'll spend the rest of your life alone.”

                A caress in her hair was the only answer when more tears came. Jim kissed the top of her head and stepped away from her to pick her up. Aurora laced his neck and lay on his shoulder, crying silently as he kissed her forehead and started walking with her on the way back to the bedroom. Jim walked quietly through most of the places they shared, avoiding only Arthur's bar, Aurora didn't have to deal with the robot questioning what the problem might be, though Arthur was always a gentleman and courteous. But they passed the dining hall, the pool, the observatory, and finally they were in the elevator that led to the booths. Not yet... They would have one more night, their last night together, the last moment of their lives together. Jim closed the door, still carrying Aurora in his lap, and laid her carefully on the bed, then stretched out beside her and dried the rest of her tears.

                “Just listen,” he said as he stroked her cheek. “You were the best thing that ever happened to me, you and our son. I'll think of you two each day for the rest of my life, until the last second of it. So I'll be happy to have met you. I'll live each day in peace because I have had you both.”

                She was trying, but Jim's words only made her eyes soak again, and soon the tears ran to the pillow.

                “You and our baby will wake up in a new and beautiful world, and you'll be very happy. You'll write your book. And you can take our little one to meet Earth if you want. Just remember to tell him or her how much daddy loved him. And never forget how much I loved you.”

                Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would hibernate again with Gus' special license. For their son. For their little baby. One night was all that was left. If they waited for the next one they would always want to wait another one.

                “I love you,” the blonde whispered, staring at him deeply.

                “I love you too.”

                Jim bent over her to kiss her and they locked themselves in a hug that lasted until dawn.

******

                “Good morning, Aurora. How do you feel? It's perfectly normal to be confused. You spent one hundred and twenty years in suspended animation.”

                Aurora ignored the rest of the litany the hologram was telling her, it sounded so familiar, she'd heard those words before. Her capsule was open, there were distant voices somewhere in the ship, many voices, and footsteps. When her mind fully awoke she sat up, and her eyes locked on her belly. Her thoughts froze and any desire to explore the ship vanished. She thought it would be harder and more time-consuming, but she remembered everything. Jim... All that was left of him was there under her hand now, inside her body, slowly evolving into a new human life. All Aurora wanted now was for him to be a boy, to look like him, with his ginger hair and green eyes. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel her pain while she was alone. Soon someone would find her, the doctors would check all the passengers, and she would have a long story to explain. She stared at the silver ring on her finger as she opened her eyes and remembered Jim's last request.

                “He loved you. Daddy loved you so much,” she said, stroking her belly. “He loved both of us.”

                “Good morning, miss.”

                Aurora raised her head. He was one of the doctors.

                “This should be Gus Mancuso's autodoc. He wasn't in his capsule, in a case of defect he should be here. Can you tell what happened to him? And why are you here?”

                The man didn’t seem to notice her “special” condition, so she just replied.

                “Gus died eighty-eight years ago.”

                She would have laughed at the doctor's amazed expression if it hadn’t been a delicate situation.

                “You're one of the doctors, aren’t you? I need help. I need to know if it's okay.”

                “Of course. All passengers are undergoing check-ups at this time. It's normal to be confused. Come with me, we can find the owner of this autodoc later.”

                “You didn’t understand,” she said, carefully descending from the autodoc, only then making her physical change more evident.

                The man in front of her widened his eyes again.

                “Of all the five thousand passengers and crew on this ship...” He paused, not seeming to believe what he saw. “There’re no pregnant women listed.”

                “You have no idea what happened here eighty-eight years ago.”

******

                They wanted to interrogate her more, but Aurora didn't want to see anyone. She just accepted the medical check-up and feeding because of her baby. He was alive, and well, and he was a boy. Thinking about it made her smile alone in her bedroom and Jim's. The doctors had said that in a few months she could see a detailed hologram of the fetus if she wanted to know her child's face before he was born. She hadn't made up her mind about it yet, and she didn't want to decide now. She lay on her bed and nothing but an uncomfortable void took her breast. She closed her eyes trying to avoid the tears and thoughts of Jim dying alone in the ship.

                “I need to get out of here...”

                She got up and wiped her eyes. After taking a shower and changing clothes she decided to visit Arthur. She wondered if the robot was still active after nearly a hundred years. She passed the ship watching the other 4,997 people who were circulating everywhere. Some of them knew each other and exclamations of happiness and longing were heard in some places. When she reached the bar, it was empty, everyone was with the doctors, either in the dining hall or in their booths.

                “Arthur?” She asked when she saw the robot on his back.

                He turned to her immediately and smiled, he remains as she remembered.

                “Aurora!”

                The blonde smiled back and walked to the desk, sitting facing her friend. Arthur looked questioningly at her.

                “We are fine. It's a boy.”

                “Jim would be very happy.”

                “I'm sure so,” her voice blended with joy and regret.

                “Have you already made new friends?”

                “I don’t want to meet anyone now.”

                “It's understandable. Do you want something? I don't have just alcoholic beverages here, you know.”

                “No, thank you. I just wanted to get out of that bedroom and those memories.”

                “I figure how hard it must be for you. I'm just an android, but I'll always be here if you want to talk.”

                “Thank you, Arthur,” she smiled.

                Arthur turned to wipe the glasses from the bar, as he had most of the time. They were silent until they heard footsteps. Aurora ignored, thinking of going somewhere else again. She was startled when big, but gentle hands rested on her shoulders and stroked her skin with the thumb. She could only be suffering from post-hibernation delirium because she was sure to recognize that touch. A delicate kiss was put into her hair, and a sound of trembling, of weeping, was issued quietly behind her. Aurora closed her eyes. If this weren't some profiteer who she would break his face the instant she turned, she really needed to sleep and rest.

                “A baby boy…?” The voice denounced a smile mixed with tears.

                The writer opened her eyes wide, she took a deep breath, and then she wept. She wasn't awake. She was still hibernating, and dreaming, it couldn't be anything else.

                “Look at me,” he said softly.

                “No...”

                She noticed that Arthur stopped his chores for a second, but he decided not to interrupt and he rubbed the cups back with a cloth.

                “Why?”

                “I don’t wanna wake up.”

                “We're already awake, Aurora.”

                 She remained silent.

                “And now we both have to explain the disappearance of two of the ship's important crew. The defect did more than we discovered back then.”

                That was the end of the line. If she would wake up again in a world without Jim, let it go soon. She got to her feet and backed away from the bench, turning still staring at the floor. The strong, protective hands held hers, and finally she looked at him. Aurora rolled his face over and over again with her look, processing the set of ginger hair and green eyes. She tried to smile, but her face contorted in pain and relief at the same time, and she threw herself into his arms.

                “Jim!”

                “Hi,” he whispered, and she noticed that he smiled.

                The ginger one kissed her face and stroked her hair as she laughed and cried, just like when she saved him from nearly dying without air in space.

                “I'm here, we're fine.”

                “How?”

                Jim pulled away just enough to see her. He smiled and slid his thumb over her face, hypnotized by her blue eyes.

                “After we said goodbye and you were gone, I spent a few days wandering around. I decided to try to open that unbreakable room with Gus's license. And there was a dead man in one of the capsules. He seemed to have suffocated for a long time, the body was only preserved by the capsule. There was another autodoc, just for the crew. When the autodoc confirmed the details of the death and saved a report, I took him into space, as we did with Gus. Apparently his capsule was defective at about the same time as Gus'. He choked at the same time, and with the room locked we didn't even notice. Gus' license had already been used on you, but I managed to use his to hibernate again. You had to see the faces of the other crew when they saw me wake up in his place and when I told everything that happened to us. They spent half an hour questioning me at the doctor's check-up.”

                “I know how it went.”

                “I figured they would have questioned you too. I heard a doctor talking about a pregnant woman, and I ran all the possible places on the ship. I just needed it here.”

                Jim looked at their joined hands as he felt the texture of the ring he had given her. She had never taken it off.

                “Aurora Lane, marry me.”

                For two seconds she didn't react, just looked at him in surprise. Jim nodded, asking for her confirmation. She laughed again and nodded too, kissing him then.

                “Yes!!” Another Kiss. “Yes!!”

                She felt Jim smile against her lips and they stood together as far as it was breathless.

                “A boy?” Jim whispered smiling, still with his eyes closed with his forehead against hers, his fingers sliding lightly across the bride's belly.

                “Boy,” she replied smiling. “We are going to live!” She laughed again. “We are going to have a life!!” Other Kiss.

                “We're going to have a life," Jim smiled back. “A beautiful life. Together.”


End file.
